All networking methods for an existing commercial mobile communication system, including 2 Generation (2G) such as a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) IS-95 communication system, and 3 Generation (3G) such as a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) communication system, a Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) communication system, CDMA2000 and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (Wimax), and 4 Generation (4G) which currently is now gradually put into commercial application such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A), and etc., are operator networking. After base station equipment is built in a special coverage area, a mobile communication network is organized, and then base on this network, a mobile terminal user is gradually developed.
If one mobile terminal user (a source mobile terminal user) desires to communicate with another mobile terminal user (a target mobile terminal user), then the source mobile terminal user has to first establish a radio connection with a source base station in an area in which the source mobile terminal user is located, passes through a mobile communication network to reach a target base station coverage area in which a target mobile terminal user is located, and then establishes a radio connection with the target mobile terminal user through the target base station to realize mobile communication between the two users, as shown in FIG. 1.
In an existing networking way, a mobile operator first needs to invest and buy a radio frequency spectrum resource, and then invest and build the mobile communication network; a user needs to invest and buy a mobile terminal, rent a network of the mobile operator, and pay to the mobile operator in accordance with call duration or data communication traffic.
Network building of the mobile operator is limited by many factors (for example, considering an investment return rate, overall network coverage cannot be implemented in a vast and sparsely populated area; also for example, limited by the amount of base station addresses, a network capacity in a hotspot area (an ability indicating how many mobile terminal users are allowed for simultaneous access) can also not be unlimited), so there may always be an area in which many mobile terminal users cannot perform communication. With regard to the mobile operators, maybe the radio frequency spectrum resource of these areas is idle, but if any one of two mobile terminals is lack of an idle resource of a base station, then a communication connection still cannot be established between two mobile terminals. In this case, with regard to the mobile operators, not only the radio frequency spectrum resource is wasted, but also the investment return rate associated with buying of the radio frequency spectrum resource is reduced; in addition, the reason of failure to establish the communication connection is that any one of two mobile terminals is lack of the idle resource of the base station, then with regard to a base station allowed to be accessed by a mobile terminal, the waste of self-resource is caused by saturation of resources of an opposite base station. With regard to a mobile terminal user, there is an area and a time period in which the mobile terminal bought by a mobile terminal user cannot be used, user experience is affected.